Warriors: Leafstar & Billystorm's Quarrel Alt End
by Pookles
Summary: An alternate ending to a quarrel between Leafstar and Billystorm from the Skyclan's Destiny Super Edition. Please do not read if you haven't read the book! Unless you like spoilers!


Starry: My first Warrior Cats story!

Rosepool: Good luck.

Starry: Right.

Tealpaw & Rainpaw: You'll do great!

Cometstar & Flameshadow: Starry doesn't own the Warrior Cats Series.

**xXx**

**Leafstar and Billystorm's Quarrel Alternate Ending**

**xXx**

Curling up in her mossy nest, Leafstar fell into an uneasy sleep. Mist surged around her, and she found herself stumbling over rocks, with looming cliffs of black on either side. She struggled against panic, knowing that this was a dream, but unable to shake off the feeling that she was trapped in an unfamiliar place.

"Is any cat there?" she called out.

There was no reply, nothing but the echoing sound of water dripping from the rocks.

"Leafstar! Are you okay?"

The voice cut through Leafstar's dream. She struggled back to wakefulness to see Billystorm at the entrance to her den, outlined against the twilit sky.

_I must have only slept for a few heartbeats, but it felt like seasons._

"I'm fine," Leafstar replied, groggily rising to her paws and padding over to him.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me to the Twolegplace tonight," Billystorm went on. "We could look out for Sharpclaw and Stick leading one of their patrols." When Leafstar didn't reply right away, he added, "Besides, it would be nice to spend some time away from the clan for a while."

_Oh yes it would…_Leafstar yearned to agree, to run beside Billystorm along the mysterious paths of the Twolegplace. And it would be useful to discover whether Sharpclaw really was up to something.

_ But I can't. I'm Clan leader. I can't._

"No," Leafstar replied, sounding harsher than she had intended. "I can't go chasing around the Twolegplace. My clanmates need me here."

Even in the dim light, she could see the hurt in Billystorm's eyes. "I'm your clanmate too," he pointed out.

"But you have housefolk." Every word felt like a thorn in her throat. "I'm sorry Billystorm. Go home."

Confusion tightened Billystorm's expression. "But Leafstar-" he began, then broke off. "What about Sharpclaw and Stick?" he asked.

"Why are you so eager to accuse them?" she challenged. "You're not showing much loyalty to your Clan deputy, are you? No other cats have mentioned Sharpclaw and Stick leaving the gorge at night. And I don't believe that Sharpclaw would order a patrol without discussing it with me first."

As she finished speaking, Billystorm backed away, his eyes cold. "I though I meant something to you, more than just another clanmate," he meowed. "But you won't let yourself get close to me, because you think I'm just a kittypet, don't you?"

The accusation took Leafstar's breath away, leaving her unable to respond.

"I knew it," he meowed. "You're no better than Sharpclaw and Sparrowpelt," he muttered before heading out of her den.

"Billystorm wait," she called.

He turned around to face her, hurt and loneliness gleaming in his eyes.

"Let me tell you why," she mewed.

He let out and amused purr and followed her back inside. She went back to lie down in the soft moss again and moved closer to the front edge of the nest as Billystorm lied down behind her, ready to listen.

"I do not believe the same things as Sharpclaw or Sparrowpelt, about you, or any of the other daylight-warriors," she began, taking a breath to help calm down. "I do think of you more than just a clanmate-" she broke off.

Billystorm gently licked her ear, encouraging her to continue.

"I can't be with you," she finished, looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked softly, touching his muzzle to hers as their tails twined together.

"My duty is to my clan, meaning that my clan comes first," she meowed, afraid that he would stand up and walk out, without giving her the chance to properly explain.

But instead he stayed where he was, still quite intrigued about what she had to say.

"Right now there are several issues going on in the Clan and that is my main concern, being Clan leader," Leafstar continued. "I want to be with you Billystorm, I really do, but our Clan comes first and when the most severe of the issues are resolved, then I promise we can be together," she finished, hoping it would persuade him to stay in the Clan.

He let out an affectionate purr and gently nuzzled his head against hers and moving closer to her all the same.

"I get it now," he murmured softly.

"Could you please stay with me?" she pleaded, feeling like a tiny kit. "Just for the night?"

A morrow of amusement surpassed his jaws as they nuzzled against each other, flanks brushing, tails intertwined, happy cats.

The murmured goodnight to each other and slowly fell into a light sleep.


End file.
